


hold me closer

by itsgameover



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, It's just filth, M/M, Not Everything But You Get Me, Semi-Public Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, alleyway sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgameover/pseuds/itsgameover
Summary: It’s Baekhyun who starts it all and Chanyeol loves it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	hold me closer

**Author's Note:**

> this is an early birthday gift to my chanbaek lover friend, sofi. hope this filth is good for you <3  
> and I guess it's a gift for you all chanbaekists too! enjoy! :D

Usually, it’s Baekhyun who starts it all.

It’s Baekhyun who tempts him, fingers threading through his hair a little bit rougher than usual, hands lingering on the space between his shirt and his pants, sultry silk words whispered in between sweet kisses, eyes catching fire the moment they come across each other in the dance floor. 

The usual is Baekhyun riling up his besotted boyfriend, making him whine and beg, making him angry by flirting openly with this or that dude, throwing glances back at him to make sure he is paying attention. The usual is not even making it past the living room, hot and bothered, not even checking if they locked the front door, a stream of clothes spilled on their wake.

Despite the current estable nature of their relationship, they met like that, two horny people who catched each other’s attention and couldn’t handle leaving without tasting what was so freely exposed to the world. It was just two strangers looking for a quickie in the stalls of a nasty club, wet floors covered in glitter, too loud music, noisy people. It’s all about the 

‘Buy me a drink and I’ll show you good’ Baekhyun had said back then, dressed in a mesh shirt with a leather jacket over his broad shoulders. Chanyeol would be lying if he said he didn’t see paradise that night, folded over the edge of a sink that smelled of spilled alcohol, four fingers nestled knuckle-deep inside of him.

Baekhyun told him to call him if he wanted more, lips glossy and eyes shining in the dim light of the gross bathrooms. He could hear the soft sounds of another couple a few steps away from them. If Baekhyun noticed, he didn’t say a thing. Perhaps he liked that. 

Chanyeol promised he would never booty call a stranger he met in a club. And he kept his promise for he didn’t booty call Baekhyun, he simply was too drunk and it was saturday, two weeks after, crying by a phone booth because his boss was a fucking asshole. 

He woke up the following morning in a couch that wasn’t his, covered in a throw made of the softest material Chanyeol had ever seen. A few minutes later a short man with black hair walked out of the kitchen, matching black mugs on each hand. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” the man said and handed him one mug full of delicious herbal tea and sat across from him on a smaller sofa. 

Chanyeol tried to apologize, but Baekhyun only laughed, dismissing his sheepish sorry with a shake of his head.

“Been there, done that. Now tell me why wouldn’t your bitch ass boss accept your project?”

It’s been three years since then, a hookup and a few proper dates later, Baekhyun introduced Chanyeol to his parents. They have been inseparable since then.

And despite the sweet nature of their domestic life, full of early morning coffee and pancakes, of cuddles and movie nights, of fights about who forgot to do the laundry and who should have picked out Mongryong’s poop, every once in a while things go all the way back to sleazy and nasty. 

Baekhyun is still the same, picking a random friday of the month and dragging Chanyeol out of his work suit and into too tight leather pants, smudging black eyeshadow over his eyelids, pressing a filthy kiss to his lips before getting them both into a cab and back into the club where it all started. 

It’s fucking 4am, Chanyeol has been drinking one too many beers and lost sight of his boyfriend two tequilas ago. He goes to pick his phone, ready to call Baekhyun, and gives up when he remembers Baekhyun didn’t even bring his phone to the party, believing no one should be able to find his body should he be kidnapped and murdered. 

The thought of Baekhyun being in harm scares him to the point of desperation. So he pushes his way through the crowds, following the rising heartbeat inside his chest and going into full irate cat mode when he finds Baekhyun happily dancing, glossy blue shirt with the three top buttons undone, a gold flat-link chain jumping over his shiny collar bones. 

As soon as he spots Chanyeol, Baekhyun pushes away the man who had his hands on his hips, yelling something that sounds a lot like a ‘fuck you!’, and sauntering towards his boyfriend with a predatory grin on his pretty pink lips. 

“Dance with me, stranger,” he says, mouthing alongside the skin of Chanyeol’s jaw. 

Chanyeol laughs and plays along, like he always does, hands cupping the full bottoms of Baekhyun’s tight ripped jeans. Closer by Nine Inch Nails starts to play and Baekhyun’s laugh is uproarious as he leans back, fully aware Chanyeol will catch his weight, and mouths along with Trent Reznor’s raspy voice. 

“I wanna fuck you like an animal,” he repeats and Chanyeol’s throat goes dry. 

How is this sex temptress in silk and jeans, how is this incubus of glossy lipstick and pierced ears, the same sweet boy who wore a bright baby blue hoodie to Yoora’s birthday party and gifted her a bouquet of roses, who carried his nephew through a haunted house when the little boy started to cry, singing him a lullaby when they reached the exit? 

If one wants to know duality, one must look for Byun Baekhyun and his boxy grin mouthing “you get me closer to God” as he grinds their aching groins together. 

“Let’s go outside,” Baekhyun whispers, licking the shell of Chanyeol’s ear, sucking his skin before leaning back and tilting his head, faking innocence “I want to pray, big boy, and you are the only altar I know.”

The back of the club is as nasty as the inside, but at least is cleaner than the bathroom stalls. It’s an alleyway, two street lamps casting shadows over the trash bins and random broken pieces of furniture of unknown origin. Of course a sleazy club would have a well lit spot for drug dealing or hooking up. 

Baekhyun is on his knees before Chanyeol can even say a word, and whips out his dick in record time. He hisses when Baekhyun’s lips engulf his soft member, hardening it in a second, swallowing him up until he is choking, the spasms of his throat doing no good to Chanyeol’s mental stability. 

Looking for physical stability, he leans his back against the wall, hand threading through Baekhyun’s fiery red hair. It’s good he dyed it red, Chanyeol thinks, fully aware that his nails are a little bit too rough with his boyfriend’s scalp and he doesn’t want to make him bleed but fuck if Baekhyun isn’t good with his mouth. 

God bless that stupid oral fixation he used to tease him about so much. Chanyeol would watch in mocking silence whenever he would catch Baekhyun with the spoon still on his mouth ten minutes after he finished eating his ice cream, or with two fingers resting on his parted lips, or the way he would always prefer lollipops over any other type of candy. That sweet oral fixation has given Chanyeol some of the best orgasms of his life. 

“I should record you,” he manages to say, breathless as Baekhyun looks up at him through wet eyes, makeup running down his beautiful cheekbones. Chanyeol brushes his thumbs over the tears, smudging the black makeup even more, loving the washed up look it gives Baekhyun, loving the way he looks absolutely wrecked, a dick inside his mouth and a hand down his pants, because of course he would get off as well. 

“You are so pretty,” Chanyeol mutters, moaning immediately after when Baekhyun swallows “You are the prettiest, the prettiest.”

“Take a photo,” Baekhyun says, voice hoarse and low, letting go of him for a moment, drool dripping down his chin. “Do it,” he presses, wrapping his elegant fingers around Chanyeol’s knees, licking a fat stripe down Chanyeol’s shaft.

He whips out his phone with a speed quicker than lighting, opening his camera and moaning at the pornographic image staring back at him, Baekhyun with his mouth wide open, tongue out resting on his lower lip, shiny with something more than saliva, eyes glimmering with fake innocence. 

Chanyeol smiles, orgasms without even being aware than he was close, collapsing to his knees and grabbing his fucking gorgeous lover by the shoulders, kissing Baekhyun when he is done swallowing him, tasting his own spend inside his lover’s eager mouth. It’s the best night of the year so far.

“God, you are so pretty,” he says, cleaning Baekhyun’s face with the sleeves of his shirt. 

Baekhyun shrugs, spits behind a dumpster and smiles, “I know babe, let’s go home, can't wait for round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Title from Nine Inch Nails' Closer ~  
> (first chanbaek fic I've written in nearly eight months and it's just filth, wow, that's who I am-)


End file.
